Takeo's Nightmare Land
by HorrorLover777
Summary: When Takeo is accidentally brought back to life by Lisa, Toshio will need the help from different people to stop him. Toshio x Rose and Freddy x Nancy::COMPLETE:: and there WILL be a sequel!
1. A New Begining

Chapter 1

I was crouching at the staircase quietly at the old house wondering when Rose would be back from school. My mother and I had escaped from her body a few months back when she had to move back to Japan because her sister Lisa was selected as a foreign exchange student at her collage. Our escape nearly killed her. Still, it was a strange thing that she and her sister Lisa decided to stay despite our presence in the house.

I was still thinking about all this when I saw Rose come through the door. I quickly hid behind a wall to prevent her from seeing me. It was amazing how much Rose had grown in the past few months. She had grown taller. Her red hair had brought out her rosy cheeks. And her dark eyes helped her stand out among the rest of us.

I still watched as Rose went into what used to be my bedroom and put her purple Tinker Bell backpack on the bed. Suddenly she looked over to where I was hiding. She took a few steps over and saw me.

"Toshio?" she asked in her child like voice.

"_Crap,"_ I thought to myself_. "She saw me."_

"Hello Toshio," Rose greeted smiling.

"H-hi Rose," I greeted back. "How was school?"

"You wouldn't believe it," Rose said. "The new girl from Yokohama, Akira Saguache, kept bragging about how her family was better than mine because their house wasn't haunted."

"What did you say about that?" I asked. I felt like her opinion mattered to me. I don't know why, but it just did. " Well," Rose said, "I told her that that was a bunch of lies. Those ghosts were nice to me. And if she ever said anything bad about them again I would have them show her that you were real alright."

I knew what she meant by that. She would send us over to Akira's house to kill her. I was sure my mother would like that. She hadn't killed in a long time. I wouldn't like it though. I was an annoyer, not a fighter. Okay, so I drowned _one_ person in the bathtub, so what? The only reason I did that was because the fucker had it coming big time.

"Rose," Lisa called, "It's time to start doing your homework." "Okay Lisa," Rose called back down the stairs. "I'll talk to you later Toshio." Rose went down the stairs and I was back to my lonely self. My mother, Kayako, held down one arm and signaled me up to the attic. It was almost always dark in the attic. The only people that went up there were Kayako and I. When I closed the attic door, Kayako lit a match so I could see.

I stared at my mother and I wanted to cry. She used to be such a sweet young woman with her whole life ahead of her. But ever sense she was killed by my father, Takeo, hatred and darkness for all of humanity consumed her fragile soul.

Kayako had also found a way of communication. She was not able to speak due to my father breaking her neck. All that came out was a terrifying death rattle. But recently, she had found many notepads and pencils in the attic, and communicated by writing down what she wanted to say.

Kayako had passed a note to me. She had written on the letter, "Why would you fall in love with somebody like Rose? Don't you remember that we can't trust any human?" I rolled my eyes at her. This was a typical note. She hated every human in the world, and I was the only exception. Other than me, she even tried to kill children. "Why can't you just accept the fact that I don't _completely_ hold a grudge against all humanity?" I asked.

"Why can't you just realize we won't go on to another life until humanity's gone?"

"Maybe I like haunting the house. Going on to another life just sounds so blasé to me."

"Well I don't know about you, but I would LOVE to go on to another life. So I suggest you forget about Rose and help me out here. The sooner the better for me."

"I don't need this today! I'm going to see what Rose is up to."

"Whatever. Go have fun with your 'girlfriend' and leave me be."

I switched into my cat form and obeyed Kayako. I didn't need any advice on how to live my ghost life. The way I saw it, my life wasn't hers to control. I trotted down the steps and looked around the corner to see Lisa helping Rose on what I suspected was her math homework. I went up to Rose and rubbed up against her leg. "Hey there kitty," she cooed. "How's my little buddy doing? You know they say when a black cat crosses your path it's bad luck. But I don't believe that. You've always been the greatest of luck to me."

_"I sure have"_ I thought to myself, _"I sure have."_


	2. The First NIghtmare

Chapter 2

It was a cloudy day in the old house. Rose was on a field trip to Osaka and would stay there overnight. Basically, Kayako and I had the house to ourselves. Well, actually sometimes with Rose being gone, her sister Lisa would go out at night. Sometimes Lisa would come in and out along with her bimbo of a friend, Julia.

Julia was such a stupid bitch. She would sometimes see me and ask me where my parents were and I'd reply, "They're dead and so am I." And her stupid response would be, "Let's hope you don't die, too." This had happened on a countless amount of occasions. I was thinking about meowing at her then scratching her face, but I knew I would have to control myself. I didn't want to assist my mother in any way anymore.

Sometimes to pass the time I would just sleep. Sleep wasn't mandatory for us, but we did it anyway. Not everyday, but sometimes and it was mostly during the day. We also dreamed in our sleep like regular humans. It kept me from getting bored. But most of my dreams would be nightmares full of blood, guts, gore, and suppressed memories from the past. I didn't like having these nightmares, but I knew I couldn't control what I dreamed about. I would just have to put up with it.

But this nightmare wasn't like any other one I've had. I was still in my room sleeping. I thought I had woken up from my dream, but I soon found out that wasn't the case. I heard a noise that wasn't familiar to me. It was a sort of screeching sound. Then I realized I wasn't in the same place as before. I was in some sort of a boiler room. The place had sort of a reddish glow. Then I heard a noise that made me jump and hit my head on the metal roof. It was the sound of knives scratching on some pipes on the wall.

I ran farther away as the noise got closer to me. Maniacal laughing filled the room, Suddenly, a figure appeared at the other end of the room. The figure was too dark for me to see any facial features at first, but it soon revealed itself. The man's face was badly burned; he had on a red and green striped sweater, a brown fedora hat, and a glove of knives on his right hand.

I was in complete shock. I was paralyzed by my fear as the man stared at me with his wild green eyes. "Oh my God," was all I could managed to stutter out. The man chuckled. "This is God," he growled. He suddenly started sprinting towards me and I made a mad dash away from him. The attempt was a failure as he reappeared in front of me. After about a minute I was tired of running. I jumped and bit him, my teeth going deep into his arm. "Ouch!" the man screamed. "Let go of my arm you little fucking brat!"

He managed to pull me off of his arm and throw me down harshly on to the cold metal floor. The man raised his gloved hand and swung it down toward my body. I rolled my body enough to where he only got my left arm. But I screamed in pain anyway. I was shocked when I added two and two together. For the first time in my immortal life, somebody had managed to_ hurt _me. I growled in fury as the man smiled sickly over me. "What's wrong little boy?" he asked. "Somebody to badly hurt to get back up?" I stood back up quickly in fury and rage. "Fuck off!" I screamed trying to scare him off. But the warning did nothing but make him say, "So you do have a voice. Too bad you don't got a tuff personality to match it."

I glared at him. "I thought I told you to fuck off," I hissed. "Just telling me to fuck off won't do anything," the man growled, "it only pursues me even more to get my target." The man used some sort of power to pin me to the floor. He raised his gloved hand again. I knew I was done for. But as I was ready to take the pain, I kept screaming, "It's only a dream, you're not real!" Suddenly I heard a familiar voice. "Toshio wake up," it screamed desperately.

I was suddenly in the real world again. I had awakened to see Rose in a worried state of mind. She explained what happened. "You fell asleep and I heard screaming and— Oh my God, Toshio! What happened to your arm!"? I looked at my left arm. The marks from where the man had cut me in my nightmare were still there. "He is real," I whispered to myself. "Who's real? What are you talking about, Toshio?" Rose asked.

I told her everything as she and Lisa fixed my arm. All they did was laugh. "You really need to get some help Toshio," Lisa said in between bursts of laughter. When my bandage was on my arm Lisa went downstairs, still laughing. Rose continued to laugh until Lisa was a safe distance away from us. "When did you start having these nightmares?" she asked. "Possibly last night," I said. "How long was I asleep?" Rose looked me up and down. "By looking at you I say you were asleep for about…a day and a half."

My eyes widened in shock. I had never been asleep for _that long_ before. There were times I was asleep for twelve hours, but_ never_ a day and a half. "Are you sure you're on the right track with that?" I asked. "I'm sure that's about correct," she answered. "Now, I need to get my stuff unpacked from the field trip. I'll check on your arm later."

Rose then went into her room and saw the blood on her blanket. "Dang Toshio," she said showing me her blanket, "were you a hemophiliac when you were a human?" I froze and managed to stutter out, "I'm sorry, Rose." "Don't worry about it," she said. "the blood looks fresh. Just need to wash it with some stain remover and it will be as good as new." Rose went downstairs, put the blanket in the washer, and went back to her room to unpack from her field trip.

I then looked down at my bandaged arm. Suddenly I saw a message on the bloodstains of my bandages. The message had read, "Never sleep again." I rolled my eyes knowing that this wouldn't be the last time I would hear from the man. Kayako was suddenly in the bathroom. She had already written a message and put it on my knee. "Oh my God, Toshio! What happened to your arm?"

And that's when I knew today would be a long day.


	3. Discovering The Nightmare

Chapter 3

Kayako kept looking at my arm in shock. When I explained what happened, all she did was stare at me. "Where in the world did you come up with that story?" was her next note.

"It's not a story!" I snapped, "it might have been a nightmare, but whatever it was seems to effect us in real life too!" Kayako froze at my sudden yelling. Her death rattle soon filled the bathroom. "Fine then! Don't believe me!" I snapped again. "But if you find your son dead in the house, it's your own damn fault for not helping!"

I stomped out of the bathroom. So what if she didn't believe me. I didn't need her help. I could fight off that man all by myself. And even if she did believe me, she wouldn't be much help anyway after she had struggled with the man. She'd probably just isolate herself in the attic.

I decided to watch Lisa practice her voodoo for the day. She had started practicing voodoo rituals ever sense she had learned tactics from my Aunt Naoko. Aunt Naoko was killed by Rose's brother Max because he was possessed by Takeo. Soon afterwards, her spirit came and killed off Max. We haven't seen her in the house sense then.

I was still watching Lisa when I heard a blood-curtailing scream. Lisa heard it also and we went into Rose's bedroom. Rose looked like she was asleep, but struggling with some sort of killer. Lisa shook Rose and screamed, "Wake up Rose! Please wake up!"

Rose's eyes snapped open as she started to cry. She then wrapped her arms around me and I did the same to her. "Oh Toshio," she sobbed. "You were right. Somebody is after us. Some man attacked me. He was the same man you described to us in your nightmare. I'm sorry for not believing you before."

I tried to console Rose. "There now," I whispered. "Everything's going to be okay."

Lisa started checking Rose for cuts anywhere on her body. "It doesn't look like anyone or anything got you, sis," Lisa said. "Try to get some more sleep okay?"

"No way!" Rose yelled. "I am _not_ risking my life for sleep!"

"But Rose," Lisa groaned. "If you don't sleep or dream you go crazy."

"I'M ALREADY GOING CRAZY SLEEPING AND DREAMING! SO WHY EVEN TRY KEEPING SANE? CAN YOU ANSWER THAT FOR ME LISA!" Rose she stormed out of the room leaving Lisa and me standing in silence. I started to wonder whom this strange man was. Was he real, or was he some figment of our imaginations? I knew I had to find out for sure

I was ready to research when Lisa left and Kayako entered the room. "What's wrong with Rose?" she wrote.

"Rose had a nightmare about the same man I did," I explained.

"Then if everybody is having the same nightmare, I suggest trying to do some research on this man. See if he's real or not."

"That's what I was about ready to do," I said. I ran downstairs to the computer before Kayako could pass me another note.

I got on a website where you could type up descriptions of people or events in your dreams and see if they were real or not. I typed up everything I remembered about the man. Surprisingly, some articles came up. I clicked on the first article I saw. I perused the article and it provided too little information for me to sleep peacefully. Then I clicked on the next article. I gasped when I saw the information.

**Krueger, Fred**: "Was born Fredrick 'Freddy' Charles Kruger in 1947 in the Westin Hill asylum. His Mother was Amanda 'Mary Helena' Krueger, one of the asylum's nuns who was raped by patients at the asylum, becoming impregnated with Krueger soon after. After he was born, Fred was quickly put up for adoption. After facing years of abuse from his adoptive father, Andy Drayton (the town drunk), it was presumed Fred had killed his father by cutting him with a blade. Years later, he married Loretta Johnson. After about two years of marriage, they had their daughter Katherine Krueger. He soon took a job as a mechanic at the local power plant.

Just a few months after taking said job, Krueger had been accused of murdering his wife. When confirmed of this accusation, the local orphanage took away Katherine. Soon after, there were mysterious murders in Springwood, all of them children. After looking over heavy evidence, it was confirmed that Krueger was the murderer. When Krueger went to court for this, he pleaded innocent on a technicality.

This enraged the parents of Springwood, so they took justice into their own hands. In 1971, the parents of Springwood went out to his house in the middle of the night and burned him alive. To this day nobody knows what happened to the remains.

But even then his reign of terror wasn't over. About 10 years after the burning of Krueger, many adolescents had begun reporting about a strange man killing their friends in their dreams. Many people believed that many of the teenagers were suffering from SUNDS, (Sudden Unexpected Nocturnal Death Syndrome) but others felt they knew otherwise. Over the next seven years, and child or adolescent who didn't die in their sleep were either sent to mental hospitals until they were 'rational' again, or they left Springwood to get away from the nightmares. Some people in Springwood say the nightmares still happen today."

I nearly went into shock when I read those words. Why would somebody just murder innocent children? I quickly printed off the article and continued reading it. I then decided to go back to sleep that night. I knew I needed to face Freddy again. But this time, I would win the battle.


	4. Resurrection

Chapter 4

I went to sleep as fast as I could that night. I hoped that Freddy would show up again, I was ready to kick some burnt ass. But those plans were ruined when I heard Lisa scream, "Oh my God! Look at the news!" I ran downstairs and sure enough the news was on. There had been a mysterious murder in Akita. I thought for sure that this was one of Freddy's tricks. When I looked at the news I saw that this figure wasn't Freddy, but a figure of what looked like Takeo Seakie.

I started glaring at Lisa. The only way that he could be killing is if Lisa had resurrected him through a voodoo spell.

"Lisa," I growled, "did you resurrect Takeo?" Lisa began to stutter. She obviously knew something behind all of this. I continued to glare at her.

"He-he…uh… Toshio, do you remember the night you said you kept hearing weird footsteps and I said you were hearing things?" Lisa asked. That's when it all came back to me. And the flashback began…

_It was the middle of the night. I was up in the attic trying to get some sleep. Lisa was practicing her voodoo like she did every Saturday night. This time she was practicing resurrection spells. Lisa kept chanting and chanting. She was chanting so loud I couldn't get any sleep. Suddenly I heard a loud bang. Then I started hearing footsteps. The footsteps didn't sound normal, however. I quickly went downstairs to see what was up. Lisa was in her pajamas when she saw me. _

"_What's going on Lisa?" I asked. All Lisa did was stare at me. She tried to steer me of my question with a question of her own._

"_What are you doing up so late Toshio?" Lisa asked. "It's three 'o' clock in the morning."_

"_I thought I heard some weird footsteps," I explained. "And as I can see by all the quickly burned out candles that you practiced another voodoo ritual. I just wanted to make sure nothing went wrong."_

_Lisa smiled at me and said, "Oh Toshio I don't know what you mean by footsteps. You must be hearing things. And don't worry everything went peachy-keen. You have nothing to worry about."_

_I sighed in irritation, but I believed her. Even thought I didn't believe her a hundred percent, it was enough to make me go back upstairs and go back to sleep…_

When the flashback was over I asked Lisa, "So you did resurrect Takeo, and you lied to me about it?"

Lisa didn't know what to say at first. "Y-yes I did resurrect Takeo," Lisa cried. "I lied to you so you wouldn't worry. I'm so sorry."

I didn't know what to say at first. I was angered by the fact that Lisa lied to me. It would've been easier if she had told me the truth. Finally the anger built up in me so much, I went and I slapped Lisa in the face. I slapped her so hard she fell to the floor.

"You stupid bitch!" I screamed. "If you HAD told me the truth, we could've stopped Takeo long ago! He just killed an innocent family in Akita, and who knows how many other families before that! Do you realize what you've done? Having Freddy to worry about is bad enough! I really didn't need problems with my father on top of it! Sorry isn't going to cut it this time Lisa!"

Lisa stayed on the floor for the entire lecture. She then got back up and glared down at me. When I stared at her, I could see a big red mark on her face where I had slapped her. When I took my eyes off of the red mark I could see Lisa was still glaring at me with the same pissed expression on her face.

"Don't get sassy with me Toshio," Lisa growled. "As long as it's not people we know, it's not our problem now, is it."

"That just makes it our problem even more!" I yelled. "That family in Akita probably had a lot to live for Lisa! An innocent family that had a two-year-old son! That two-year-old could've been a doctor for all we know! But thanks to your little fuck up, his dreams have been taken away from him!" Finally after a long silence, I decided to go back to bed. I know what was waiting for me in my dreams had to be much better than this.

I was soon back in the boiler room waiting for Freddy. I was actually hoping I would see him soon just so I could have somebody else to take my frustrations out on. Yet at the same time, I didn't want to deal with Freddy. I then saw him pass me by.

"Hey kid," he teased. "I thought I told you in the little 'message' I wrote to never sleep again?" I ignored him and continued on my way. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I figured the best way to annoy him was to not notice him at all.

Doing this only pissed him off. He aggressively pushed me onto the floor. "Did you hear me?" he yelled. "I don't like being ignored. If you ignore me, your only going to be hurt worse that what you are now."

I quickly got back on my feet. I tried to meet his eye level as I glared at him. "Shut the fuck up," I growled. "I already have enough to deal with on top of you, so I don't want to deal with your crap tonight." I kept walking around the boiler room afterwards.

But Freddy still kept following anyway. But not because he was pissed at me, but because he was obviously interested in what my other problem was. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"What I mean by that is I have an evil ghostly father killing innocent people in Japan, and having to deal with you ain't helping me any," I said.

"Does this 'ghost' of yours happen to go by the name of Takeo?" Freddy asked.

I looked backed at him as my eyes widened. "How did you know?" I asked.

"The bastard tried to take over my job last night," he grumbled, more to himself than to me. "He tried attacking that little girl you love so much. What was her name again? Was it Rose? Oh well, it doesn't matter. You'll never be with her anyway."

I glared up at him and showed him my teeth. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"Think about it," Freddy chuckled. "As your precious little Rose continues to grow and get older, you stay the same old eight-year-old ghost you are. Rose will begin to tire of you and go for other guys her age. You never had a chance with her and you never will. But before you get pissed off at me, you and I are in sort of the same boat, and I've learned to deal with my fate. You should learn to do the same."

I wanted to attack him but I didn't. Mostly because I knew he was right. What was I thinking? I never had a chance with Rose. Why try anything now?

"Anyway," Freddy said, "enough with lost love for now. I might be able to help you with Takeo. All I want is one thing in return."

"What is it you want?" I asked. "You just tell me what you want and I'll make sure you get it."

Freddy paused for a moment. "I want you to work for me for all eternity," He finally muttered.

My first thought was to tell him that there was no fucking way in hell he was getting that in return. But I decided to go with it. We needed to get rid of Takeo once and for all. I didn't want to be selfish and put the whole at risk. "Okay," I said. "I'll work with you forever but…" I held out my hand, "…you have to promise to help us out, no tricks."

Freddy just stared at my hand for a few moments, but he finally took my hand with his gloved one and we shook hands. "Then we have deal," he said as he smiled. Freddy then found a written address on one of the walls. "Here's the address of a person I want you to see," Freddy said. "You need to be there by eight 'o' clock Saturday morning, no later."

I nodded my head. "Okay I'll be at the address," I said. I then woke up to see one of the blue walls of Rose's bedroom. I took a look at the address in my hand.

_Nancy Thompson_

_310 North Madison Street_

_Apartment 5B_

_ Springwood, Ohio 40851_

Wait a minute, Ohio? That was all the way back in America! I moaned in irritation. How was I supposed to get to an address that was on the other side of the world in three days? I decided not to think about it at the moment. I went downstairs and turned on the TV. I had been keeping up with the news a lot lately. I was always wondering where Takeo would strike next. But then I saw something on the news that was to my benefit. Takeo had murdered a couple in Cincinnati. I know that didn't sound like good news. The good news was that Cincinnati was in Ohio and only an hour east of Springwood. "Rose," I called. "Come see the news!"

Rose looked at the news "What's so interesting or good about Takeo murdering a couple in Cincinnati?" she asked. "That only means that nowhere in the world is safe anymore."

"A friend gave me the address of another friend who might be able to help us," I explained. "She doesn't live too far from Cincinnati. If she's able to help us, we might be able to stop Takeo."

Lisa had come downstairs at this point and overheard our conversation. "So you're suggesting we get plane tickets to Cincinnati so we can see this person?" she asked.

"It might be…no… it _is_ the only way to stop Takeo," I said. "And if we don't stop Takeo, everybody is going to die. Do you really want that to happen Lisa? Or are you happy with the way things are going?"

Lisa sighed and said, "No I don't like the way things are going. But plane tickets to Cincinnati are nine hundred Yen. How are we going to get that much Yen in three days?"

"I have some Yen I saved up from some victims of Kayako," I said. "We could use some of that Yen to get some plane tickets. I've counted it all up we have about twelve hundred Yen."

"Okay then," Lisa cheered. "Tomorrow we head for Cincinnati, Ohio. You better start packing up."

We all started packing our things. The next day I was switched into my cat form and Kayako was packed in an old maroon suitcase. We headed out for Cincinnati.


	5. Training Day Nancy's POV

Chapter 5

Nancy Thompson's POV

I don't remember much of my past before Krueger interfered with my life. I don't remember being a happy go lucky teenage girl, or a confident adult. Why was I alone in a tiny cramped apartment? And more importantly, what was that bastard Freddy Krueger doing in it in the first place? He knew he shouldn't be in my apartment unless he wanted to get his burnt ass beaten up.

"Why did you even want to be dragged out in the first place?" I asked in an accusing tone.

"I told you a million times, Nancy," Freddy snarled. "I'm expecting somebody to show up today."

"And who is this person?" I asked. "Somebody you hired to come and kill me off?"

"It's nothing like that," Freddy growled. "Somebody needs your help, and that person will be here in fifteen minutes. So I suggest you get in a better attitude and help this person out, bitch."

"I'll get in a better attitude when I please," I said. "Also, could you quit calling me a bitch?"

"Nope," Freddy said while he smirked. "I feel like I can call you whatever the fuck I want to, bitch."

I gave up and decided to ignore him. I started getting ready for Freddy's little "guest." I put on a dark blue sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. I grabbed my psychiatric book and waited for this person to show up.

The doorbell soon rang. As I answered the door I saw that this company wasn't "human." The guest was an eight-year-old boy who was pail white with black hair and black circles around his eyes.

The boy introduced himself to me. "Toshio Saeki," the boy said, "I'm the person that wants to see you. I was brought here by Freddy Krueger…" A young woman that was of the same look crawled through the door,"…I hope you don't mind, my mother insisted on coming with me. This is Kayako Saeki, my mother."

Kayako had left me a note that she placed in my hand. The letter read, "Nice to meet you. I just hope we can trust you with our lives." I tilted my head to the side. I didn't know why she left letters instead of just saying things out loud.

"Oh I forgot to tell you my father broke Kayako's neck and all that comes out is this terrifying rattle," Toshio explained. "The only way she can communicate is by passing notes."

"Wait, your father did what now?" I asked. I wanted to make sure I heard Toshio right when he said his father broke his neck.

"In a fit of maniacal rage my father broke Kayako's neck and drowned me in the bathtub along with my cat, Mar," Toshio said, "Actually my father, Takeo, is kind of why we came to see you. You're Nancy Thompson, right?"

I nodded and said, "Yes I am. What's the situation with this Takeo guy?" I wanted to get as deep into the situation as I could.

"Takeo was resurrected by my bimbo of a friend Lisa," Toshio said, "He's been going around the world and killing for days. I'm worried that my mother will be next."

"And that's only one of the two people you're actually worried about." Freddy mumbled under his breath. I glared at Freddy. "It's true," he gloated, "The only other person he's worried about is his precious little Rose. He loves that little girl, even though he knows he'll never have a chance with her."

Toshio started to glare up at Freddy. "Why don't you just mind your own fucking business?" Toshio asked in a pissed off tone.

Freddy smiled sickly at Toshio. "You might want to worry about other things beside your lost love life, little boy," Freddy warned, "You don't want people all over the world to die, do you?"

"No I don't," Toshio said as he turned back to me, "Do you think you could help us, Nancy? I'm not sure what else I could do if you said no."

I stared at Toshio for a moment. I didn't want to disappoint the little boy. Besides, I didn't want people all around the world to die either. "I'll help you out," I said.

Toshio smiled at me as he came to hug my leg. "Thank you so much," he whispered, "Now what is it you specialize in anyway?"

"I specialize in teaching people how to tap into their dream powers," I explained. "It's confusing to some people, but with you having some powers in the awake world, I think you might be able to understand most of it." I quickly dashed to my room, grabbed my metronome, and came back.

Toshio quickly identified the device. "Nice metronome," he said, "So you also play music?"

"Uh…no," I said, "I found a way to use this as a form of hypnosis. Now focus on the metronome and see what happens."

"The world will end and turn in to a fiery world of evil and darkness," Freddy mumbled to himself, mostly as a joke.

"Will you shut up, grab my hand, and focus?" I asked almost ready to slap him across his badly burnt face. Freddy was unsure of what to do at first, but he eventually obeyed as he grumbled to himself and everybody else grabbed the hands of the people next to them. I turned off the lights and lit up some candles. "Just focus on the metronome," I whispered, "You're going to be very sleepy, but once you enter the dream world you'll discover powers you never thought you had."

"Just get on with it, Ms. Boring," Freddy growled. I elbowed Freddy and continued with the process.

"When I count to ten, we will all be in the dream world and we can start training," I said. Everybody looked nervous, except for Freddy, of course. He had been in the dream world so many times you could jumble up the whole place and he'd still know where every room was at. I then began to count, "One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…_ten_."

We were soon in the dark boiler room, but it looked slightly different. The reddish glow of the place was now an eerie orange. And where there used to be some pipes were now some sorts of pictures, pictures of Freddy ancestry I suppose. Each picture had some sort of blood splatter on it. The place was probably making Toshio and Kayako light headed, for both of them were wobbling about and grabbing the nearest pipe they could find to keep from falling on the floor.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked, "You both look like you're about ready faint."

"We're just fine," called out a feminine like voice that could've been an angel speaking to us. Everybody turned to stare. The lovely voice was Kayako's. "Oh my God," Kayako cheered, "I can speak! I can actually speak! Yeah, baby, yeah!"

I chuckled and spoke up, "Well we found one of your dream powers…" I turned to Toshio, "…what do you think you can do, kid?"

"I remember I used to dream about shape shifting into different animals," Toshio said, "But that was a long time ago. I'm not sure if I can still do that or not."

"Well you can't say you can't unless you've tried first," I said. "C'mon, give it a try. I know you can do it." Toshio concentrated as he thought of the first animal he could think of. Soon he was a huge cheetah and the first person he glared at was Freddy.

Freddy gapped when Toshio looked down at him. "Uh…" was all he could manage to stutter out at the time.

"Aw, what's wrong Freddy?" I asked in a joking tone. "Are you to afraid to fight off that pussy cat?"

Freddy's face turned redder than the red stripes on his sweater. "No I'm not," he growled as he got out a hose. "All I have to do is spray a little water on him, and this 'pussy cat' will be begging for mercy." Toshio growled at the words "pussy cat." Freddy then began to spray a harsh amount of water on him. Toshio leaped in anger and landed on Freddy's chest. "Okay! Okay," Freddy admitted, "Uncle! Uncle! I give up! Now get the hell off of me."

Toshio got off of Freddy's chest, switched back to normal ghost form, and started to laugh until he was crying from laughing so hard. "You should've seen the look on your face," he laughed. "You need to squirt me with water more often."

Suddenly we heard the clattering of footsteps. Everybody huddled around each other. "Keep quiet," Kayako whispered, "It was only a matter of time before something strange was bound to come up." We all decided to just keep quiet as a white figure crawled toward us.

Toshio's eyes widened in fear. "It's Takeo," he whimpered as he hid behind Kayako's leg. Toshio started shaking in fear as Takeo vomited a waterfall of blood.

As Takeo slowly crawled closer to us, he tried to say something. It was a little slurred, but it sounded like, "Now I can have my revenge for what you tried to do to me."

"Takeo please don't do this," Kayako begged. "We didn't like it anymore than you did, but you don't have to kill your own family over it, do you?"

Takeo growled at the sound of Kayako's voice. "Yes I do," he growled. "Because if it weren't for you killing all of those people years ago, we wouldn't have gotten stuck in that annoying bitch Rose's body for nearly two years."

"Hey!" Toshio snapped, "Rose is _not_ an annoying bitch! She is an amazing and beautiful girl, and you have no right to call her a bitch!"

"So you love Rose, huh?" Takeo asked in an evil and mischievous tone. "Wait a minute, she was the sister of that one dumb blonde bitch I just killed a few hours ago. Well I guess I know who I'm killing next."

"You killed Lisa?" I asked even though I didn't know her.

'Yes I did," Takeo bragged. "But why do you even care? You never even knew that bitch."

"Well you never knew her either," Toshio interrupted. "So why do _you_ care about why she cares?"

"Let's not get off topic of why I'm here," Takeo muttered. Takeo then lunged toward Toshio and Kayako. I tried to stop him by beating him with a loose pipe I found on the floor, but Takeo grabbed the pipe and smacked me upside the head with it.

I then saw Freddy lunge toward Takeo and pin him to the floor. "If you do anything to hurt her ever again, you're a dead motherfucker," Freddy yelled. "Do I make myself clear?" Takeo said nothing, he just pinned Freddy to the floor and tried to force his glove inside of him.

"Freddy, no!" I screamed. The two of them struggled until Freddy's glove was accidentally tossed toward me. I grabbed the glove, slipped it on, and stabbed Takeo in the chest. Takeo screamed in pain even as I pulled the glove out of him. He was still gasping for air as he fell to the floor.

"This isn't over!" Takeo screamed in confidence as he crawled away from the battle scene. "I'll be back! And the battle won't be this easy!"

I quickly got to Freddy. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm just fine" Freddy said. "What about you? Takeo looked like he hit you pretty hard with that pipe."

"I'm alright," I said. I then turned my attention to Toshio and Kayako. "Are you two okay?" I asked?

The two of then kept looking at me in horror. 'We're okay," was the simultaneous answer. As they kept looking at me in horror I realized I was still wearing Freddy's glove that was now covered in blood. I handed the glove back to Freddy and he slipped it back on as he was staring at me with the same expression on his face.

"We need to get out of here before another weird thing happens," Freddy said. Everybody agreed with him. I broke everybody out of the trance like sleep and we were back in the apartment.


	6. Lisa's Death

Chapter 6

Toshio's POV

We were all awake and back in Nancy's apartment. I looked at Kayako and she had a disappointed look on her face, saddened by the fact that she could only talk in her dreams. The phone soon rang.

I answered the phone. "Hello?"

Rose was on the other line, she sounded like she was crying. "Oh, Toshio. Takeo came and tried to kill Lisa. She's not dead, but he drugged Lisa on something. She escaped from the hotel room. Please come quick!"

"I'll be back soon Rose," I said. "Just hang in there." I pushed the "end" button on the phone and looked over to Nancy who was checking herself for any hidden wounds. "We need to be going," I said.

"I'll come with you," Freddy said. "I don't trust you guys walking two hours to a hotel room alone."

"Oh we didn't walk," I said. "We drove here."

Freddy stared at Kayako and I. "How did you drive here?" he asked.

"We stole a black Chevrolet," I said. "The car drives pretty fast. I think I caused like five wrecks getting here."

"Wait… _you_ drove?" he asked but he stopped me before I could answer. "Forget it. I'll drive you home." He then signaled us into the Chevrolet as he got into the diver's side.

We were soon at the hotel in Cincinnati. We got into our hotel room and saw a huge puddle of blood and vomit, followed by bloody footsteps leading out to another exit. Rose were on the bed crying when she saw us coming in.

"Oh Toshio it was awful," Rose cried. "Takeo just busted through the door and started stabbing Lisa with a knife. Then he drugged Lisa by injection. Lisa started going crazy, she puked blood, and stumbled out of the hotel room. I was hiding in the closet the whole time so I didn't get hurt, but I'm more scared for Lisa then I am for myself."

Freddy was looking out the window. As he was looking he saw more bloody footprints out on the sidewalk. "Lisa is or was going east," he said. "If we follow the footprints we may be able to find her."

"Then let's follow the goddamn footprints," I screamed. We started doing just that as we scrambled down over three flights of stares. After following the footprints for about three miles, we found Lisa. She was barley alive, she looked like she haven't slept in weeks, and her whole body was covered in blood.

"W-what do you K-kids want," she asked in a slurred way as if she was drunk.

"Have you seen Takeo?" Freddy asked.

Lisa stumbled over to Freddy, "I've seen him," she moaned. "And when I find him I'm gonna shoot him."

"He's in Cincinnati," he said.

"Then I'll go to South Dakota and shoot him."

"I just said he's in Cincinnati!"

"Then I'll go to Canada and shoot him." After she said that she vomited a pool of blood and dropped onto the sidewalk…dead.

"No!" Rose cried. "Don't die on me Lisa. You're my big sister. I don't want to lose you, Lisa." She then dropped to her knees began and cry.

I wrapped my arms around Rose and tried to console her. "Everything's going to be okay," I whispered. "I can take care of you. I used to take care of myself all the time when I was home alone for a few days. I can take care of you too."

"But I didn't want Lisa to die," Rose sobbed. "I wanted her to make it through this. I wanted to be one of those people who had all if their siblings alive through out their childhood life. But thanks to Takeo, I won't get to be one of those people. I just hope nothing happens to your mother, Toshio. I want her to live through this."

I suddenly remembered that Kayako was still in the hotel room. As I ran up to my mother, I wondered if Rose would be okay. I didn't want her to get stressed. Too much stress could trigger another asthma attack, and God knows I didn't want that to happen.

When I got into the hotel room Kayako had written a note. "What happened out there? Is Lisa okay?"

I swallowed hard, wondering what to say to my mother. Finally I just told her as it was. "Lisa's dead, mother. Takeo stabbed Lisa multiple times and then drugged her. We found her on the sidewalk and she puked blood and died."

Kayako glared down at the floor and her death rattle yet again filled the room. She was obviously pissed at the fact that we lost one of our own allies. She tried to get her mind onto other thoughts by staring out the window when she suddenly turned to me and pointed out the window with an alarmed look on her face.

When I looked out the window I saw Nancy was staring at Lisa's body in total shock while she was hugging Rose. I quickly ran down to the sidewalk. "Do you have any idea on why Takeo did what he did, Nancy?" I asked.

"Well after looking at some notes I found in her pocket I'd say Takeo killed her because Lisa found out too much for his comfort," Nancy concluded. "Everything's going to be okay Rose. We'll make sure you and Toshio don't get hurt."

"I don't care about myself anymore," Rose blubbered. "I'm worried about the rest of you guys. Especially you, Toshio." Rose stared at me with a look both worry and woe.

"Don't worry about me Rose," I said. "I'll be okay. I'm a tough person and you know that."

Rose didn't stop crying. "But I don't want to lose you too. If I lost you, that would be the end of my sanity rope."

"You won't lose me. I'll always be there for you and everybody else in our group."

Rose took one of my hands and wrapped it in both of hers once she stopped crying. "I knew I could always count on you." Soon after she said that, she kissed me. "I love you," she whispered.

I smiled at Rose, wondering if I was still human how red my face would be. "I love you too, Rose," I whispered. "But this can't ever last, you will get older and move on to other guys."

"Not if you turn me into what you are. Then I can be with you forever."

I widened my eyes. "It can only happen if you drink my blood because you know my mother's blood only contains us in your body."

"I know, but I want to be with you forever and I'm willing to do anything to make that happen."

"Even if it means giving up your whole life for me?" I asked. "What about your high school years and prom? And don't you want to have kids someday?"

"My only dream is to just be with you forever and…"

"Oh my God," Freddy muttered. "This is starting to sound like a fucking teenage romance novel."

"Don't ruin this for me," I growled.

"If you two could quit your fighting for a couple of minutes I found an interesting note in Lisa's pocket," Nancy said in a tone that was half-informative, half-warning like.

Freddy got to Nancy's side before I did. Sometimes I wondered if he knew more about love then what he was letting on. "Well what does the letter say?" Freddy asked.

Nancy pulled out the letter and handed it to me. I read what the letter had to say.

_To stop the murders, seek the help of Willow Oakland. _

_ 467 South Vixen Street_

_ Richmond, Virginia 45932_

"Son of a bitch," I moaned. "Does this mean we have to make another road trip?"

"I'm afraid so," Nancy said as she shrugged. She looked like she didn't like the idea any more than I did.

"Then we can't waste anymore time," Freddy declared. "We need to be getting to Richmond." Everybody gathered their things in the blood soaked hotel room and we made our way to Richmond.


	7. Willow

Chapter 7

"_Oh, the night is calling._

_And it whispers to me softly 'come and play,'''_

_-A line from the song "Sober" by Pink._

From Cincinnati to Richmond was about a six-hour drive. Along the way Freddy kept trying to entertain us with traveling songs, and _trying_ was the key word. "On the road again. Oh, I can't wait to get on the road again…"

"Shut up, Krueger!" Nancy and I yelled simultaneously.

Freddy chuckled. "I see I have a couple of critics. But I'll just keep singing anyway." Freddy then switched to a different song. "Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall." Nancy pinched a point on Freddy's neck. It must have been a pressure point because as soon as Nancy pinched that part of Freddy's neck, he was out like a light. Nancy smiled and turned the radio on.

"Thanks for the peace and quiet," I said.

"No problem," Nancy replied. "Freddy can get to be a real pain in the ass during a long car ride." We got to Richmond with Freddy being knocked out through the whole ride.

The actual house was hard to find. There were many houses on Vixen Street; the majority of them were on the southern side. Once we even got the wrong house and an elderly lady answered. We ended up scaring her and she tried to beat Freddy, Kayako, and I with a rake. When Nancy tried to save us (or at least Kayako and I,) the lady threatened to shoot her with a rifle. The warning was enough to make Nancy back off. But we finally managed to escape and find the right house.

Nancy rang the doorbell. At first we thought it didn't work, but soon another elderly lady answered the door.

"Oh great," Freddy moaned. "More old ladies to beat us up with rakes."

"Not this time," the elderly lady whispered.

Freddy sighed in relief. "Maybe there is a God."

The elderly lady ignored Freddy and introduced herself. "I'm Willow Oakland," she said. "Who's the nice young lady that called me?"

"The lady that called you was killed by the person we're trying to stop," Nancy said. "Her name was Lisa Johnson."

Willow was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said. "Please come in."

The house had kind of voodoo like feel to it. All of the walls were pitch black, voodoo dolls were scattered across the floor, and many voodoo books were on her shelves.

"No offense, Ms. Oakland," Rose said, "but this place kind of creepy."

"I get that all of the time," Willow said. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Rose Johnson."

"Middle name?"

Rose hesitated for a moment, but finally spoke up. "My middle name is Nicolle."

"Rose Nicolle Johnson," Willow whispered to her as she turned to me. "And what's your full name, little ghost boy?"

"Toshio Shingo Saeki," I said with a little pride.

Willow just stared at Rose and me. She kept looking at us almost as if our names meant something to her. "You two are the chosen ones," she whispered to us.

Freddy got a confused look on his face. "What do you mean by 'there the chosen ones?'" he asked.

Willow looked up at Nancy and asked, "You remember some of the children with those dream powers right?" Nancy nodded and Willow continued talking. "The two kids you see in front of you are two of the strongest dream warriors you will find. These kids have enough strength to defeat Takeo."

"So Toshio and Rose are the ones that have to kill Takeo?" Freddy asked.

"Yes, but they'll need your guys' help too. Since they're only kids, they won't be able to defeat Takeo on their own." Willow continued to stare at Rose and I. "You two will need to be sent to the dark world."

"Whoa! That sounds dangerous," Nancy said. "I think somebody should come with them."

"You and the burned man can go with them," Willow said, "But the other ghost lady will have to stay with me."

Kayako angrily wrote a note to the elderly Willow. _"The name's Kayako Akira Saeki, and I won't stand by and watch my son get killed."_

"Your son won't be killed," Willow said calmly. "They'll just get a glimpse of Takeo's ancestor's world. I'll assure you your son will be unharmed."

Kayako seemed to calm down soon after. She seemed to trust Willow.

Willow prepped us up for going into another world. She drew a six-point star on the floor, laid Rose, Nancy, Freddy, and I on the star, and started to chant.

"Oh gods of the dark world of Niota, take these four souls on a journey through your kind of Hell…" I swallowed nervously at that first line wondering if she was trying to take us to Niota or offering us as a sacrifice to those bloodthirsty "gods" of hers.

Willow continued with the ceremony. "…And when their fragile souls come back to Earth, make sure that all of them never see light the same way again."

We all then felt a rush of energy; we thought we would all die trying to get Niota. We soon were in a dark area filled with nothing but empty streets and flickering light poles. My vision went blurry, I fell face first on to the sidewalk, and everything went black, but not before hearing the voices of many young children singing softly, _"Come play with us, Toshio."_

And then I blacked out.


	8. Begining of Niota Freddy's POV

Chapter 8

Freddy's POV

I soon woke up from my insane blackout. I had watched Toshio blackout first and by the I had awakened he was also conscious. Rose was slowly beginning to come out of her blackout and Nancy was still unconscious on the sidewalk.

"Nancy," I whispered. "We're here." Seeing that just trying to wake her gently didn't work, I was forced to try to shake her.

Toshio soon interrupted my efforts. "She's probably still out from the transportation," he said. "You're probably gonna have to carry her."

I sighed in irritation over that thought; I didn't want to have to carry the bitch until she stirred out of unconsciousness. Still, I knew Toshio and Rose wouldn't let me leave her on the block, so I had to obey. I picked up Nancy by the legs and shoulders and made the brats follow me. "If you see anyone or anything unusual let me know," I said.

"Yes sir," Rose said.

"_Now that's a kid that knows to respect the leader of the pack," _I thought to myself. We continued to walk down the dark abyss of the streets in Niota. Niota, that's not even a fun word to say. It's sounded like some sort of dark depression. All and all, I guess Niota got a fitting name.

Toshio spotted something out of the corner of his eye. "Freddy, I think I saw something in that alley," he said. There was a dark alley at the end of the block. It looked like a place where gang members would hang out. I slowly led the kids into the alley.

What we saw in the alley wasn't a pretty sight. It almost looked like a small decomposing demon. Its eyes were blood red. You could see its leg bones sticking out. The horrid sight made Rose gag and all Toshio and I could do was stare.

Suddenly the demon lunged toward Toshio. Toshio struggled with the demon for what seemed like hours, but he soon pried it off of him. The demon soon lunged for me. There was something about this demon that was too strong for me, for I couldn't pull off the demon from my face. "Get off of me you bastard!" I kept yelling. I was able to pull him off but it tried to lunge for me again. I was ready to defend myself by clawing the shit out of the demon but there was no need to. Nancy had stirred out of unconsciousness and hit that horrid thing with the loose pipe she kept from facing Takeo.

Nancy decided she had a right to brag because she kept cheering, "And that's a home run for Nancy Thompson, which brings her score up to one, while the crazy-ass demons are left in the dust with zero!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah brag if you want, but I could've defended myself."

Nancy rolled her eyes also. "Just be thankful I saved your life. Oh, and thank you for carrying me for three and a half miles."

I could feel myself starting to blush in embarrassment. "Uh…You're welcome? Thanks for saving me."

Nancy nodded. "No problem, we have to stick together seeing as we're all stuck together. Now if you can excuse me for a minute, I need to find a better weapon." Nancy soon ran into the dark streets.

After a couple of minutes, I could hear Toshio and Rose giggling behind my back. "What's so fucking funny?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," Toshio said. "Just the fact I know your little secret."

"And what is that secret you're talking about?"

"You love Nancy…admit it."

I tried not to show any blushing around Toshio or Rose. "I don't love her," I growled. "That bitch got away form me years ago. If you didn't need her to stop Takeo, she'd be dead by now."

Toshio chuckled. "Well what about the time you tackled Takeo down after he hit Nancy with that pipe? It looked like you had more than stopping Takeo on your mind." "Let's just get off the subject. I don't love Nancy, and that's that." We decided to continue on our way and let Nancy catch up with us.

The empty streets made Rose nervous. She clanged to Toshio's through out most of the walking. I rolled my eyes. "Some kids I tell you," I said to them. "They always want to cling to their boyfriends' arms."

Rose got back at me for that. She smiled and said, "And some people are just too scared to admit they're in love. I agree with you Freddy, some people."

I rolled my eyes again and ignored her. I had learned over the years that there are two kinds of brats in this world; brats that want to pester you because of you're imperfections, and brats that want to pester you because of something that wasn't any of their business. Toshio and Rose were the second kind of brats.

Nancy eventually caught up with us with a machete like weapon in her hand. "I found this awesome thing in some old ramshackle barn a few blocks west," she said. "You got to admit, it's pretty awesome."

I scanned the weapon up and down. "Eh, I've seen nicer and more bad ass ones than this."

Nancy rolled her eyes. "Well it'll just have to do for now, won't it." She complained.

I rolled my eyes back at her. I didn't know why she was always a picky bitch like this, but for now she was right. For all we knew that was the only weapon in stock. "Fine, keep it for now, but it ain't gonna last forever. We need to get going."

We were only down the lifeless street a few blocks when Toshio started acting weird. "What the fuck is up with you, kid?" I asked.

Toshio looked up at me. "I keep hearing voices of some children," he said.

"That's crazy talk."

"No it's not," Rose said. "I keep hearing them too."

"Well if you're so damn interested in those voices, go see where they're coming from."

"Okay we will," Toshio and Rose said simultaneously.

"Freddy," Nancy growled. "Don't let them go out there on their own."

I rolled my eyes at her again. "Then you can go with them if you want to. I've done my share with them for the night."

"I will go with them then. If you see any more of them demon shit heads slice their heads off with this." She then handed me the machete. "We'll see you in a while."

They then left me alone in the dark quiet streets of Niota. Only one thing was running through my mind at that moment. _"Be safe Nancy. Just be safe."_


	9. Rose's Possession Nancy's POV

Chapter 9

Nancy's POV

The dark and empty streets of Niota almost reminded me of Springwood when the nightmares first began. It was almost like this was a recreation of Springwood. I almost wanted to run back to Freddy and kill him but Toshio stopped me before I got the chance.

"The voices are getting closer to us," he said. We kept walking as Toshio guided us through the streets. He soon stopped in a dark alley. That's when I started wondering if it was a good idea to leave the machete in Freddy's hands.

But what we soon saw wasn't one of those demons things; they were small children about Toshio's age. There were two girls and a boy. They kept on giggling. "Come play with us," they moaned.

Toshio started looking at the three ghost children. "Who are you?" he asked.

The boy was the first to answer. "I'm Hiroshi Yoshida."

A young girl in a pink dress was the next one to introduce herself. "I'm Amaya Sasaki."

The last girl was a little more quiet. She was in a blue dress with pigtails. "I'm Akki Tikoto."

Toshio started to gape at all three of them. He then turned back to me. "I remember these people," he whispered.

"You do?" I asked.

"I sure do. These were my old classmates back when I was in school."

Amaya started to giggle. "We sure are, and we've come to help out Rose."

Rose stared at Amaya. "Help me out?" she asked.

"You heard right. Now answer this question. What is one power you've always wanted? It can be anything in the whole world just think of it.

Rose thought this over for a while. Finally she spoke up. "I want to be able to heal people."

Amaya smiled at Rose and replied, "Then if you can let posses you for just a little while, I can make that happen."

Toshio jumped in front of Rose and me. "You aren't going to posses Rose! Not while I'm still standing!"

Amaya sighed. "But Toshio, this is what Rose wants. You don't want to take away what Rose wants do you?"

Toshio sighed. He didn't want to deny Rose anything she wanted, but he didn't want to see Rose get hurt either. "Can you at least be careful, please? Rose has asthma."

Amaya shook her head, "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to be careful about that, Toshio."

Toshio looked at Amaya with begging eyes. "Does that mean Rose will die?"

"Rose won't die, but her asthma attack will be severe. So I suggest you get back to your own world ASAP and get her to the hospital."

"But we don't know how to get back to our own world," I said in a half whine. "What are we supposed to do just keep screaming for Willow until she just takes us back?"

Amaya sighed. "Technically this dark world is also considered a dream world. Find a nice cliff to jump off of and hope the shock will wake you up." Amaya then began to enter into Rose.

Rose was beginning to thrust violently soon after. She almost looked like she was having a seizure. I grabbed Rose and headed for where Freddy was standing. He and the machete were covered in blood.

"Ugh," he moaned. "You wouldn't believe all of the shit head demons I had to fight off."

"We have no time for your stories right now," Toshio said. "Rose is possessed for mandatory reasons and is having a severe asthma attack. We need to find the nearest cliff and fast!"

We ran as fast as we could. I soon found a nice tall cliff to jump off of. "We need to jump off this cliff on the count of three."

"Jump off?" Freddy asked. "Are you fucking insane?"

"Trust me on this," I pleaded. "Niota is technically a dream world. If we jump off this cliff, the shock may wake us up. Please Freddy, just trust me."

Freddy only stared at me, but he smiled. He seemed to trust me. "Okay, let's do this."

Everybody took each other's hands, Freddy grabbing my free hand while the other was holding Rose who was clinging to my neck, gasping for air. Toshio clang for the same arm that was supporting Rose. "Okay," I said. "One…two…three!" We all jumped of the cliff at the same time.

The shock was enough to wake us up and bring us back to Willow's voodoo living room. Rose was now moaning in pain on the six-point star and gasping for air. "We need to get Rose to the hospital now," I said.

Everybody nodded their heads at me. Kayako had a confusing look on her face when she saw Rose. She handed me a note. "why is Rose in pain, Nancy?"

"She's been possessed for necessary reasons and she's going through a severe asthma attack," I explained.

Kayako left another note on my hand. "Now would you like to explain to me why you and Freddy are still holding hands?"

Freddy and I looked down and we saw that we were still holding hands from our jump off the cliff. We had no time to think about it as we loaded up Rose into the car and drove off to the hospital.

**Author's Note:** That's chapter 9 folks! I've given specific names for the ghost children in this chapter. Each name has a different meaning.

Hiroshi: Means "generous."

Amaya: Means "night rain."

Akki: Means "demon." (This should raise a red flag.) 


	10. Confession Freddy's POV

Chapter 10

Freddy's POV

The Richmond Local Hospital was more the size of a New York hospital. Sick people everywhere you looked as well as doctors and nurses. Rose was in her own little room on a respirator with a nurse looking over her.

A heavyset nurse with dark hair approached us. "Rose is going to be okay, but you should put her on an inhaler for now on."

"Yes ma'am" Nancy said sounding a little nervous.

"So I take it you and this uh…handsome gentleman are the parents of…"

Nancy started to blush. I decided to cover for her. "We're not the parents," I said. "We're her cousins. We just want to make sure Rose is okay."

Nancy nodded. She knocked on she glass window and smiled. "How's it going, cousin?"

Rose looked at Nancy and smiled but when she looked up at me she had the look of "fuck you" written all over her face. I sighed and looked down. I couldn't help thinking that this was somewhat my fault.

"What's wrong?" Nancy asked. "And don't try to lie your way out of it either."

I looked over at Nancy. "I just can't help but think that this is my fault," I said.

Nancy sighed in both irritation and sorrow. "Please don't blame yourself, Freddy," she begged. "It's enough having to deal with Takeo. I don't want you to keep blaming yourself on top of it. Besides, I don't see where this is any of your fault at all."

"Don't you see it?" I asked. "If I had decided to ignore that kid, we wouldn't be going on a cross country road trip to kill some ghostly mad man and the kids would be just fine."

"If you decided to ignore that kid he and his little girlfriend would be on their own right now. I think you did the right thing by trying to kill that kid. I know that sounds wrong, but you did."

I kept pacing the floor but thought about what she said. "Maybe you're right," I said. "But if it's not my fault then who's fault is it?"

Nancy was silent for a while but she soon said, "I think most of the blame goes to Lisa for starting all of this shit in the first place." She started to pause. "But I think some of the blame also goes to me."

I stared at Nancy. "No…no you can't blame one bit of this on yourself either, you had nothing to do with Takeo's resurrection."

"If I hadn't brought Toshio and Rose into the dream world, Takeo would've never found them. If I hadn't let Amaya posses Rose she wouldn't be in that hospital room."

I sighed. "Please…please don't blame any of this on yourself. You're a good person."

Nancy looked up at me. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I soon took one of her hands and held it in both of mine.

Nancy looked up at me with a questioning look on her face. "Are you trying to hit on me?"

I quickly let go of her hand. "Uh…no I'm not."

Nancy only smiled slightly at me. "Well I'm gonna find Kayako and then we can go." Nancy ran into the waiting area where Kayako was.

I wasn't alone for very long. Toshio was standing behind me with a grin on his face. "So you _do_ love her," he teased.

I decided to just give up. "Fine. I love Nancy! Are you happy _now_ Toshio?"

He continued to grin at me. "Yes I am."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Year, kid keep bragging. But if you say anything about it to her I'll kill you."

"Whoa, don't be so pissed about it. We all need a little love, we all need to forgive and forget." Toshio paused for a moment. "Except my mom and I never forgave our father for doing what he did, and we've never forgotten that tragic day."  
"Yeah, yeah," I said. "You never forgive, you never forget, and you never get laid. I get it."

Toshio got as eye level to me as much as he could and screamed, "At least I have a girlfriend! You don't even have the fucking guts to tell Nancy how you really feel! Now that's pretty damn weak as far as I'm concerned."

"Yeah," I said. "And your girlfriend's in that hospital room in front of you. At least the person I love is healthy and doesn't have a disease that can kill her before her time!"

"Will you two stop arguing please?" Rose screamed from her room. "God, I'm in a hospital room with a barrier of Plexiglas and I can still hear you two fighting on about who loves who!"

"Okay," Toshio said putting his hand on the Plexiglas.

"And you," Rose said looking at me. "You need to admit to Nancy how you really feel sometime, because I don't think she's gonna say a damn thing anytime soon."

I thought about what Rose had said for a moment. I soon realized she was right. Nancy was always a stubborn young woman. I was sure that if she kept this same attitude she wouldn't be the first to say anything. She might not have loved at all. But I decided admitting my feelings to her was worth a shot.

"Okay," I said to Rose. "I'll tell her how I feel."


	11. He Loves Her

Chapter 11

Toshio's POV

All I did was stare at Freddy. "You can't possibly be serious," I said. "I bet you'll get shot down."

"And maybe I will, maybe I won't," Freddy said. "It's worth a shot ain't it?"  
"I guess it is, but don't get your hopes up."

"Don't worry, I won't. She probably doesn't love me anyway."

Nancy and Kayako came around the corner. "Freddy can I talk to outside you in private?" Nancy asked.

"Sure," Freddy said. The two of them left to go outside. I decided to follow them. Usually when somebody wants to talk to somebody else in private, it meant something was wrong.

I switched to my cat form and followed Freddy and Nancy. As soon as the two of them were outside Nancy was crying on Freddy's shoulder. "I have some bad news," she sobbed. "Takeo has completely wiped out Springwood. There may only be a few survivors, but that is uncertain."

"Oh, my God," Freddy whispered. "I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Nancy sobbed. "I just didn't want this to happen.

"It won't happen again," Freddy said to Nancy. He then looked up to the sky. "Do you hear me you son of a bitch! You've gone too far with this shit! I swear if it's the last thing I ever do I'll hunt you down and kill you, Takeo Saeki!"

"Please don't go out there and kill yourself Freddy," Nancy begged. "You and the kids are all I have left."

Freddy looked back down at Nancy. "I didn't think you ever included me as far as who you cared about."

Nancy looked at Freddy and smiled what I thought was a half smile at him. "Ever since we got stuck into this whole thing both of our lives have been turned upside down. I've began to think of many things and people differently, especially you Freddy."

"What do you mean by that?" Freddy asked.

"What I mean by that is I've started to see a different side of you. A side of you I think I might like."

Freddy stared at Nancy for a long time. I was still staring at the two of them behind a brick wall of the hospital. The only thing I thought was, _"Just kiss her you idiot."_ I only continued to stare at the two of them.

Suddenly I saw something that shocked me. Nancy tried to speak up and say, "Freddy I need to tell you something. I-l-lo—"

Freddy put one of his claws on Nancy's lips. "I know what you're trying to say and I've been wanting to say the same thing."

Freddy and Nancy kissed each other. When I saw this I was wondering what was going through both of their heads, Nancy's especially. Did she feel any morsel of regret for what she was doing? Did she feel like she was backstabbing every person Freddy had known or killed? I guess I'll never know what went on in her mind that night, but I just hope she was happy.

Soon Freddy's lips left Nancy's. It kind of scared me a little to think that a sweet young woman like Nancy would fall for a killer like Freddy.

"This is funny but sick shit," I said quietly to myself. I decided to go back into the hospital before I threw up. "Hey mom," I said when I was back in the hospital. "You won't believe what I saw Freddy and Nancy do." Kayako looked at me and made her death rattle heard only slightly to show she wanted to know what I saw.

I checked to see that Freddy and Nancy weren't coming inside. "Well mom to make it simple for you…Freddy and Nancy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Well not a tree more like the back alley of the hospital."

Kayako only stared. She then left me a note. "I always had a feeling Nancy was a killer lover. Now she really loves up on one. XD"

I tossed the note to the side when I saw Freddy and Nancy come in the front door. "Come on guys," Nancy said. "We're going back to Springwood to stop Takeo once and for all."


	12. Death of Kayako Rose's POV

Chapter 12

Rose's POV

It was another three days before I was released from the hospital. Nancy wanted to test out my new dream powers, so we had Willow take us back to Niota to do just that before we went back to Springwood. Niota was still as dark and empty as it was before. Hiroshi and Akki were waiting for us in the same alley that we first met them. Amaya was still trapped in my body.

"Let's see what you can do to heal," Hiroshi said.

"But we have nobody heal," Nancy said.

"I can take care of that," Akki said. Akki took Nancy's leg and broke it.

"Hey!" Freddy snapped. "What the fuck do you think you're doing to my girlfriend you little bitch!"

"Don't worry," Akki said. "If this works, you're girlfriend will have a good leg again. If not you can sue me."

"I'll do more than sue you. You little bitch."

"Like what?"

"I'll stab the shit out of you."

"Oh wow, like that'll do anything." Akki then took her hand and ran it through the blades of his gloves. "Oh ouch watch me scream in pain as the blades go through my non-corporeal hand, I'm a ghost dumbass!"

"Well I'll think of something."

"You might want to help heal Nancy," Toshio warned. "Because I'm delivering her message to Akki. She says that if her leg ain't healed soon she's gonna kill some ghosts and she will find a way to kill you, Akki."

"Then we might want to heal her then," Akki said. "Rose put your hands on Nancy's leg."

I obeyed Akki. When I put my hands on Nancy's legs she moaned in pain. "I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay," Nancy said. "Besides, you've been through a lot worse than a broken leg. You're a brave kid. Both of you are."

I smiled and held my hands on her broken leg. I noticed my hands starting to glow and a surge of energy going through my body. Another surge of energy came through my hands. After it was over I felt a little weak.

Nancy started to move her legs. She smiled at the results and said, "I think you'll do a good job."

"But be warned she can only heal to a certain extent," Akki said. "She will not be able to heal the dying, or heal anybody with very severe injuries."

"I understand my limitations," I said.

"Good…" Akki said. A sick smile came over her face that scared most of us. "…And now you shall all die." Akki blasted us and sent us all down hard onto the cold sidewalk.

"Akki Sasaki, have you gone mad?" Hiroshi asked.

"Did you really think I wanted to help you guys out? I'm on Takeo's side. I want the power he has, and he's offered me world dominance with him in exchange for killing all of you. But this for now is just a warning to show what will happen if you get in our way."

Akki blasted Kayako and Kayako fell to the ground.

"Mom!" Toshio screamed. He quickly ran over to his mother's side. Kayako was croaking and thrusting violently on the sidewalk. Toshio cried, "Please don't die mother, please."

I quickly got to the other side of Kayako.. "Let me try to heal her," I said. I did the process as I did with Nancy, but it failed. "Toshio I'm sorry to say this, but I think your mother is dying."

"NO! SHE CAN'T BE DYING! NO!" Toshio began to cry at his mother's side.

"I'm sorry," I said. "But there's nothing I can do."

Kayako wrote a note Toshio, obviously too weak to speak. "Son, please don't remember me for me for the horrible spirit of a mother I was, but for the human mother I know you loved. Goodbye, son. I love you. And I always will."

"Oh mother," Toshio cried. "I know we've had are fights as spirits, but I've always loved you for the spirit mother you were. And I always will. Goodbye, mother. I love you." Kayako smiled at her son. She soon closed her eyes and died. "Mother, mother!" Toshio continued to cry next to his dead mother.

"I don't understand," Freddy whispered in my ear. 'How can a spirit be killed?"

"Spirits may be strong in their own realms, but they're weaker in others," I explained. "Akki's blast was strong enough to drain what little energy Kayako had."

Toshio growled suddenly. He looked up at Akki and he jumped and pinned her to the ground. "You bitch!" he screamed. "You bitch! You killed my mother!" Before Akki had any time to react Toshio had tied her up with some rope he found near the sidewalk. "I know where to take her," he growled. We all followed Toshio to a fiery pit that was a few miles from the cliff. Toshio took Akki and threw her into the pit.

Fire shot up from the pit once Akki's body was thrown in. The only thing most of us could do was stare. Toshio, on the other hand, was laughing and dancing while screaming, "Die, bitch, die."

"We need to get out of here," Freddy said. Everybody agreed with him and we took each other's hands (Freddy and Nancy only staring at each other when they took each other's hands.) We all jumped over the cliff and ended up back in Willow's house.

"We need to go, Willow," Nancy quickly said.

"I understand," Willow breathed. "Go. Go now before it's too late." We all

got out of the house.,

The flight to Springwood was about four hours and on the way there Nancy fell asleep on Freddy shoulder as he held her, I was watching the movie, and Toshio was in his cat form and well…he just laid on my lap. All of us were quiet on the way, though. Just silent as we wondered what would happen to us.

We were soon in Springwood We just wandered aimlessly around the town wondering what Takeo wanted us to do, or if he was even there anymore. We soon found a note on a mailbox. It wasn't like me to rip off random notes on mailboxes, but I just got curious. The note read something that was obviously for us.

"Enter this house if you dare, you little mortals.

Takeo"

We looked up at the house. Freddy and Nancy gasped in surprise. The house was white with a green roof and a red door. The windows had green sidings on them. The numbers 1428 were on the side of the door. "This is the house that Nancy and I both lived in when we were kids," Freddy said.

Nancy just sighed and held Freddy's gloved hand. "Well," she said, "welcome back to Elm Street." We all entered the house. It was really dirty in the house. It made me wondered how long it had been since anybody lived in the house. Nancy pulled her metronome out of her suitcase. We all sat in a circle. Before Nancy started the metronome she warned us, "Remember, if Takeo has his 'nightmare land' set up similar to Freddy's, if you die in the dream you die for real. Nobody has to go that doesn't want to."

Everybody stared at each other for a moment and I spoke up, 'I want to come with." Toshio nodded in agreement.

Freddy looked up at Nancy, smiled, and said, "Come on, babe. Let's kick Takeo's ass all over his motherfucking 'nightmare land.'"

Nancy smiled back at him. The two of them kissed again. Toshio took this moment to kind of make fun of them. "Freddy and Nancy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S—"

"Shut up," Freddy interrupted in what sounded like a pestering tone.

"Okay," Nancy said. "This is the final battle against Takeo." She started her metronome. "You're getting very sleepy. I'm gonna count backwards from ten. And when I get to one, we'll all be in Takeo's 'nightmare land.' Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…_one._"


	13. Takeo's Nightmare Land Pt1

Chapter 13

Toshio's POV

We were soon back in my house in Japan. Everything seemed calm, nothing odd or out of place. "Everybody grab a partner and start looking around for anything suspicious," Freddy said as he teamed up with Nancy. That only left me to team up with Rose.

Rose and I went up stares and started checking out every square inch of the place. "Hey Toshio," Rose called. "Is it normal for the bathtub to be full like this?" I looked into the bathtub and saw it was nearly overflowing with water. Another flashback came to me, probably the worst one of all…

_I was upstairs in my room drawing. Mom and Dad were having a lot of fights lately and I didn't want to get caught up in one. The drawing was about my new cat, Mar. I suddenly heard a loud bang and some screaming. I checked from the upstairs rail to see that my father was hurting my mother._

"_Mommy!" I cried as my father snapped her neck and a mysterious rattle filled the room. My dad looked up and saw me with his eyes full of anger, rage, and a little sorrow. He stomped up the stairs and grabbed me aggressively by the collar of my shirt._

"_Daddy what are you doing?" I asked in a scared tone. I saw that the bathtub was full of water because my mom was trying to run me a bath. He took my face and stuck it in the bathtub along with Mar. I was crying in pain due to lack of oxygen. But all my father did was keep my whole face deep in the bathtub until I blacked out. _

_But little did I know that when I'd wake up I'd wake up dead…_

"Toshio are you okay?" Rose asked.

I realized I was leaning over the bathtub with a shocked look on my face. "Oh I'm—"

I didn't get time to finish. An arm had grabbed me and tried to drown me in the tub again. "Freddy! Nancy! Help!" Rose screamed. "Takeo's trying to drown Toshio!" Freddy and Nancy came up, Freddy with his glove at the ready and Nancy with a bat in her hands. Freddy grabbed me out of the tub. Nancy tried to beat Takeo with a bat but the attempt failed and the bat went right through Takeo. Freddy tried slicing Takeo with his glove, but the same result reoccurred and the glove went right through Takeo.

"Why won't you die, asshole?" Freddy asked in irritation.

Takeo laughed manically, "Don't you see?" he asked. "I can't die. I will never die!" Takeo hit Freddy and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Freddy, no!" Nancy screamed as she glared at Takeo. "You son of a bitch!" Nancy lunged for Takeo but Takeo just pushed her whole body in the tub.

"Nancy!" I screamed. I switched to my cat form and lunged for Takeo. My claws stuck into his face. I hissed at Rose and signaled her to pull Nancy out of the tub.

"Ouch!" Takeo screamed. "Get your fucking claws out of my face!"

I hissed at Takeo.

"Goddamn it Toshio," he screamed. "Don't you _dare_ disobey your father!"

I switched back to my ghost form. "You were never a real father to me!" I screamed. "You never treated mother with the RESPECT she deserves! Why do you think she never wanted to be with you! You never loved her!"

Takeo only smiled manically. Then he started to glare when he saw Nancy gone from the bathtub. "Where is the bitch?" he asked.

Freddy had regained consciousness and he had heard what Takeo had said. "Nancy isn't a bitch!" he snapped. "You're just an asshole!"

Takeo glared at Freddy. "Never mind you," he growled. "I've got more important things to do."

Takeo vanished from the house. My eyes widened.

"What's up with you?" Freddy asked.

"I've got an idea on how to stop Takeo," I said.

Freddy turned around to look at me. "And what exactly is that?"

"The only way to weaken spirits in their own realm is to weaken them the way they were killed. We need to hang Takeo."

Nancy had heard the conversation as she came back up the stairs with wet hair. "With what rope?" she coughed.

"There may be some in the attic," Rose said.

"Okay," Nancy coughed. "Let's go."

I opened up the attic door and eased dropped on a conversation Freddy and Nancy were having.

"What happened to you?" Freddy asked.

"Takeo tried to drown me," Nancy sighed. "It was after he knocked you out."

"How did you survive?"

"Rose gave me CPR."

"Why didn't she just use her powers?"

"She said she liked to do things like that the old fashioned way."

"Oh."

"Hey lovebirds," I said. "I think I found some rope." I checked up in the cabinet and found a long strand of rope.

"Okay," Nancy said as she took the rope from my hand. "It's time for the final battle."


	14. Takeo's Nightmare Land Pt2

Chapter 14

We all slowly crawled down the latter of the attic, the rope still in Nancy's hands. "So how are we going to do this?" Rose asked.

"We corner Takeo," I said.

"But how are we going to do that?" Freddy asked. "He's not scared of any of us."

"I'm sure if I could use some of my shape shifting powers I can corner Takeo in the attic."  
"But what animal are you going to use?" Nancy asked.

"You just leave that to me, Nancy. Now we need to split up into two groups. Freddy you come with me, and Rose you can go with Nancy."

Freddy and Nancy stared at each other. "Why do you want to keep Freddy and I separated?" Nancy asked.

I shrugged at her and answered, "Why not?" Nancy looked irritated with me at first, but she obeyed. "Come on Freddy," I said. "Let's go." Freddy followed me down the dark hallway.

"So what exactly do you want to do?" Freddy asked.

"Takeo had a bad experience with tigers once," I said. "One got out from a local zoo and tried to attack him. That's where our plan comes in. What the girls do is have Takeo chase them down, I'll chase Takeo down as a tiger, Nancy can sneak behind him in the attic with the rope and hang him, and you can finish him off."

"Sounds complicated, but you're the one that knows Takeo the best. So when does the plan go into action?"

We heard the screaming of the girls a little ways back. "I believe the plan starts know. You need to hide and I'll signal you when it's time to finish him off."

Freddy hid in a small closet and I switched into a tiger. Takeo was chasing Nancy and Rose down the hallway. Nancy and Rose only stared at me and Takeo screamed, "Tiger! Run away!" That was exactly what he did. He tried going the opposite direction of the attic, but I pounced at him to make him go to the attic. On the way up the attic stairs, Takeo kept whimpering, "Nice kitty…good kitty…please don't try to kill me kitty."

Takeo kept whimpering as he climbed up the attic stairs. But I didn't need to come up. Nancy was hiding in the shadows of the attic and had the rope ready.

Nancy had a little bit of a hard time trying to get the rope around Takeo's neck. Sometimes the thing would swing around wildly and she thought she had swung the rope in front of Takeo's face. We were lucky enough that Takeo was to busy staring at me to notice. She finally got the rope around Takeo's neck and I kicked down a footstool he was standing on. Takeo was hung.

Nancy had climbed down from where she was hiding and waved evilly at him and said, "Goodbye, asshole."

Takeo was still choking and was starting to weaken. I signaled Freddy into the attic. He saw Takeo hanging from the attic and smiled. "Sorry," Freddy said evilly. "But your time is up." Freddy dug the claw into Takeo's heart and sliced him open.

"It's over," I breathed. "It's finally over."

We all woke back up in the Elm Street house. Everybody was just quiet and smiling at each other. "Rose," I said. "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure you can," Rose said. We walked up the stairs into the main bathroom. "So why are we in the bathroom?" Rose asked.

"It's the most private room in the house. Besides, I didn't want you getting the wrong idea if we went into any other room. But I really want to say something to you. I want you to stay human."

Rose only stared at me. "Why?"

"Look, you say your only dream is to be with me right now, but trust me it's not. You'll realize you have other dreams you want to chase. What will happen if I make you into what I am and you can't chase those dreams. You'll regret your decision for all eternity. So please, for me, stay human and live your life to the fullest."

Rose looked up at me and smiled. "I will. Thank you, Toshio." We left the bathroom and walked in on another conversation Freddy and Nancy were having.

"Oh man," Nancy moaned. "You got blood all over my good white t-shirt! What kind of boyfriend are you, Freddy?"

"Well how about I go get you another shirt and I kill the cashier?" Freddy asked.

"Killing the cashier won't do anything good for your reputation. Besides, you'll probably get blood all over that shirt, too." Nancy got out her wallet. "How about I just give you the money to buy it?"

"Okay I guess."

"Thank you, baby."

It was Rose's turn to pick on them. "Freddy and Nancy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Why is it the same joke with you kids every time?" Freddy asked.

"It's the only love joke we know."

"What are we going to do with you?"

"That's a good question," Nancy said. "Both of her parents are dead, her sister's dead. So what _are_ we going to do with her?"

"I really don't know."

Nancy suddenly got an idea. "Rose, do you want to stay with me and Freddy? We could be like your foster parents."

Rose beamed. "That would be wonderful." Rose ran down the stares and hugged Nancy. It might not be the most normal or perfect family in the world, but some family for souls like Rose was better than no family at all.


	15. EpilougeThe Engagemant

Epilogue

It had been seven years since the events of Takeo had taken place. I was still crouching at the stares of my house alone. Freddy and Nancy had offered me to stay with them but I turned them down. There was no way I wanted to leave the place.

I was still flashing back on the memories of those days when Freddy, Nancy, and Rose came through the door. "Hey guys," I cheered. "How's everything going with you guys?"

"Everything's fine," Nancy said. "I have an announcement."

"What is it?"

Nancy flashed an engagement ring to me. "We're getting married."

"Oh, my God. Congratulations you two! So when's the big day taking place?"

"First of all I hope you don't mind that we have the wedding here," Rose said.

"I don't mind that at all."

"As far as a date's concerned, there's no final decision yet, but we have eliminated it down to sometime in September."

"So until we find out a date," Nancy said. "Let's talk about decorating."

"I don't understand why we can't just take red and green and slash the stuff up," Freddy said.

"Because it's not formal, Freddy!"

Freddy sighed. "Yes, dear."

Nancy started to talk about decorating. Nobody was really listening, but I don't think she cared. I yanked at one of Freddy's pants legs. "Hey Freddy," I whispered.

"What is it?" Freddy asked.

"Do you remember when the day you agreed to help us and you said I had to work for you for all eternity?"

"I think I remember that."

"Well, when do I start?"

Freddy had to think about this for a while. "How about you can start by being the best man and walking Nancy down the isle?"

"Really? Sure, that'd be nice."

"Then you're starting your end of the bargain."

"Good thing to know."

Nancy had heard our conversation. "So I get to have the little big man walk me down the isle. That'd be nice. Let's see how many winks you get from the little ladies."

I smiled at that. Rose looked at me with a sober look in her eyes. "You'll always have a special for me won't you?" Rose asked.

"You know I will," I said. Rose smiled and gave me a hug.

I decided to just look around for a while. While looking around I saw Freddy and Nancy hugging each other. I always wondered how Nancy could get over the fact that Freddy had killed all of her friends and family and be able to marry him. I shrugged and decided that some things like that were just better off left in fates hands.

**Author's End Note:** I just wanted to let you know that I **will not** leave you on this cliffhanger. I am currently working on a sequel to this story called "Freddy's Redemption." You will get to see some of the planning of the wedding, and the actual wedding! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. See you in my sequel, chow! **Freddy x Nancy 4 life!**


End file.
